


Шесть

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Написано на Quote-тур Старбакс-феста по следующей цитате:"Я не сумасшедший. Мама меня проверяла".(с) Теория Большого взрыва.





	Шесть

...пыль.  
Пепел.  
Туман.  
\- Перекличка, - в конце концов слышит Барнс из серых клубов. - Отделение! Перекличка.  
Барнсу становится легче.  
На самом деле никакое они не отделение. Их все-то пять... шесть человек. И те, строго говоря, не люди, а субличности. Барнс на досуге в Румынии читал об этом книжку. Это называлось "Расстройство множественной личности". Расстройство. Дисфункция. Беспорядок. Но у них-то между собой полный порядок. Потому и отделение.  
\- На первый-второй рассчитайсь! - требует Солдат. Он считается командиром - хотя на самом деле Баки был раньше, и тоже воевал, и по старшинству должен бы командовать. Но связываться с Солдатом - себе дороже.  
Туман расступается, и Барнс видит Солдата. Тот суров и бородат. Так интересно. Им редко приходится видеть друг друга со стороны. Но, может, здесь...  
Где это - здесь?  
\- Первый, - с ленцой отзывается Баки, выходя из тумана. В губах зажата сигарета, рукава белой рубашки поддернуты. Пижон. Баки - единственный из них, кто воевал на "правильной" войне, той, где убиваешь настоящих врагов, а не безоружных типов по заказу. Ну, это он так говорит. Барнс с Солдатом уверены, что правильных войн не бывает.  
\- Второй, - говорит Солдат. - Дальше? Не слышу!  
\- Третий, - зевание. - Так и знал, заразы. Так и знал, стоит мне заснуть, и вы куда-нибудь вляпаетесь. Я думал, хоть в Африке вы успокоитесь. Жуй кокосы, ешь бананы. Да как бы не так...  
\- Успокойся, Угроза, - примирительно говорит Баки и протягивает ему сигарету. "Угроза" - это от "Красная угроза". Третий у них коммунист; он отвечал за всю гоп-компанию, пока они были в Советах.  
Угроза садится на корточки и затягивается.  
\- Где это мы, парни, а? Что-то я не вижу пальм...  
\- Технически, - а вот и Зануда, явился не запылился, - мы нигде. То есть - в нигде. Насколько я понимаю, это что-то наподобие лимба.  
Никто не знал, когда появился Зануда; но это он всегда был рядом в лаборатории, когда их зашивали после миссии или ставили на них эксперименты.  
"Тихо, тихо, не паникуй, посмотри, видишь, на этой капельнице синяя метка, мы уже видели такую, это просто антибиотики..."  
"Спокойно, солдат, подумай логически: им нет никакого смысла сейчас вводить тебе экспериментальный препарат, тебе предстоит следующая миссия не далее, чем через неделю..."  
"Барнс, без паники, ты уже терял руку, и при этом живую, а не железную, и тебя это не убило, не убьет и в этот раз..."  
\- Четвертый, - подсчитывает Солдат и протягивает руку Барнсу, выволакивая того из на удивление густого тумана. Теперь они сидят на пятачке земли, не похожей на землю. Пятачок освещается только огоньком сигареты. Видимость нулевая.  
\- И пятый. Отлично. Отделение в сборе. Вольно.  
Что-то не так, думает Барнс. Что-то тут сильно не так.  
\- Какой еще лимб? - хмуро спрашивает Солдат.  
\- Кто последний отвечал за отделение? - отвечает вопросом на вопрос Зануда.  
Солдат становится еще мрачнее:  
\- Я.  
\- Что ты помнишь?  
\- Мы сражались. Против каких-то гребаных инопланетян.  
\- Следи за языком, - говорит Зануда, и Барнс вздрагивает.  
Что-то определенно не так.  
\- Мы сражались, - упрямо повторяет Солдат. - В Африке. А потом...  
...пыль.  
Пепел.  
Они все это видели. Все помнят. Просто боятся сказать вслух.  
\- Думаете, мы... умерли?  
Солдат наверняка проглотил слово "наконец". Барнс его понимает. Солдату, пожалуй, досталось больше всех из них - кроме, разве что, Баки. Но Баки никогда об этом не говорит и не вспоминает.  
Он вынимает сигарету изо рта:  
\- Тут должно быть полно некрещеных младенцев. Если бы мы были в чистилище, у нас бы уже уши заложило.  
\- Баки Барнс и Католическое Воспитание, - с издевкой произносит Зануда.  
Баки только слабо дергает плечом. Это значит, что ему не по себе, но он в этом не признается. Барнс подходит к нему ближе, опускает руку на плечо.  
Угроза тушит сигарету о не-землю и вскакивает:  
\- Я себе яйца отморозил! Для ада тут как-то холодно..  
\- Технически, - снова говорит Зануда, - мы не должны быть мертвы. А вообще - здесь похоже на Россию...  
\- Нас развеяло в пыль, - в первый раз за все время говорит Барнс. - Как это еще можно назвать?  
\- Вот именно, - не сдается Зануда. - Это произошло слишком быстро и без всяких на то предпосылок. Не было взрыва. Вообще никакого оружия в пределах видимости, которое могло бы Мне кажется, произошло квантовое перемещение. Мы оказались в параллельном измерении.  
Зануда иногда бывает большим занудой, но Барнс рад, что он с ними. Потому что на самом деле помирать никому не хочется. Даже Солдату. Потому что...  
Стойте...  
\- А по-моему, мы в Бруклине, - вдруг говорит Баки. - Посмотрите, вон мост! Видите?  
Естественно, никакого моста там не было - но начали просматриваться очертания какого-то города. Не понять, какого, сколько ни вглядывайся. Но зато Барнс понимает, что не так.  
\- Где шестой? - спрашивает он.  
\- Какой - шестой?  
\- Стив.  
Баки опускает голову и ковыряет не-землю носком ботинка. Угроза фыркает. Только Солдат теперь смотрит с тревогой.  
\- Точно! Шестой!  
\- Технически, - снова говорит Зануда, - он не часть отделения.  
\- Он всегда был частью отделения, - цедит Барнс, - если бы не он, нас бы тут не было. Это же Стив, вы чего.  
\- Наверное, он просто остался там, - примирительно говорит Угроза. - В нормальном измерении. И тогда с ним все хорошо.  
\- Точно, - тихо сказал Баки. - Тогда и не нужно... не нужно человеку мешать.  
\- Что значит "мешать", - хмурится Солдат. - Барнс прав. Мы должны установить его местонахождение.  
\- Может, и не нужно. Устанавливать. Может, так и лучше.  
Барнс таращится на него с удивлением. Баки... Баки всегда был тем, кто помнил о Стиве, даже когда все остальные понятия о нем не имели.  
И ему очень трудно представить мир, в котором Стив не будет нужен Баки. И сам он - не нужен Стиву.  
\- Я замерз, - говорит Угроза, и все одновременно ежатся. Из тумана тянет холодом, зато вокруг них проступает улица. Заснеженная, с огромными сугробами вокруг выметенного асфальта  
\- Эй, - говорит Угроза, - это же улица Декабристов! Если пройти дальше, то на углу Декабристов и Гагарина будет конспиративная квартира! Там, наверное, шаром покати, но я в прошлый раз припрятал бутылку...  
"Прошлый раз" у Угрозы был так в году восемьдесят пятом. И того здания, наверное, уже в природе нет. Но они ничего не говорят. Тянутся гуськом за Угрозой по снегу под редкими фонарями. Солдат идет уверенным шагом военного. Его рука поблескивает в свете фонарей. Зануда задумчив. Баки дрожит в одной рубашке. Барнс догоняет его и набрасывает куртку на плечи.  
\- Ты чего, - говорит он.  
\- Я бы тоже выпил, знаешь. А вдруг бутылка все еще там?  
\- Ты чего так - о Стиве?  
\- Того, что наверное, нас не просто так разметало. Пусть он живет спокойно. У него теперь есть все, что нужно. Он сильный. Он послал всех к черту и наводит справедливость железной рукой. Это всегда было его мечтой. И с этим он справится тоже. Мы ему ни к чему.  
Тут останавливается Солдат.  
\- Стив наверняка беспокоится, - говорит он.  
\- Думаешь? Сильно он о тебе беспокоился, пока ты ходил за козами в Африке?  
\- В Африке, - злится солдат, - было безопасно.  
\- Вот именно. А без постоянной угрозы ты ему и не нужен.  
\- Он звонил, - удивительно, что именно Солдат бросается на защиту Стива.  
\- Сколько раз он приезжал?  
\- Только не ссорьтесь, ребята, - говорит Угроза. Он из них самый... свободный. На его долю пришлось меньше издевательств, а еще - он знает Стива только по их рассказам.  
\- Баки, ты расстроился, я понимаю...  
\- Он отпустил тебя в криокамеру, - говорит Баки, резко останавливаясь посреди улицы. Хлопья снега путаются в его темных прядях. - Глазом не моргнул. Как будто и не знал, что это такое. Что это - для тебя - такое.  
\- У нас не было выхода, ты сам знаешь, - да что же это такое. Баки, который знает Стива с пеленок, который всегда уговаривал их, что надо потерпеть, и Стив обязательно придет - и ведь был прав...  
\- Стив, которого я знал, не позволил бы тебе этого сделать. Выцарапал бы оттуда голыми руками.  
Так. Понятно.  
Барнс вздыхает, готовясь к долгому разговору. Но прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, заговаривает Зануда:  
\- С технической точки зрения Стив сейчас - не тот же самый человек, которого ты знал. Но ведь ты хочешь, чтобы Стив принял все наше... отделение. А сам не можешь принять одного человека, который изменился?  
Баки шмыгает носом, как напроказивший ребенок.  
\- С технической точки зрения меня здесь давно нет...  
Будто здешняя вселенная услышала его слова - Баки начинает тихонько бледнеть, выцветать. Как старая фотография.  
\- Эй, - говорит Барнс, хватая его за локоть. - Эй. Стоп. Мы же давно договорились. Мы все здесь. Именно поэтому мы сильны. Мы - целое отделение. Они ничего не смогут нам сделать, потому что нас много.  
Баки опять шмыгает носом и садится прямо в снег.  
\- Да это у него старое, - говорит Солдат. - Опять все та же обида.  
\- Он не стал меня искать, - бормочет Баки куда-то в сугроб. - И тебя, Барнс, он тоже искать не стал. Пришел только со спецназом.  
Барнс многое может на это возразить. Но сейчас некогда. Да и не нужно. Он поднимает Баки из снега:  
\- Хорошо. Он не смог найти нас тогда. Но надо дать ему шанс хотя бы сейчас.  
\- Как? - устало спрашивает Баки.  
\- Технически, - начинает Зануда, - связь между параллельными мирами, хотя и возможна, сильно затруднена и не поддается систематизации... Угроза, где твоя конспиративная квартира?  
\- Еще квартальчик, и там, - теперь уже все они думают о глотке из припрятанной бутылки. Холодрыга тут все-таки.  
Но на углу, прежде чем повернуть, они видят красно-желтую будку.  
\- Постойте-ка, - говорит Угроза. - Это же телефон! Можно позвонить Стиву!  
Можно. Барнс помнит его номер наизусть. Он проходит напрямую через сугробы, начерпав в ботинки снега. Без особой надежды снимает трубку.  
Гудит.  
Барнс начинает набирать номер, но Угроза качает головой.  
\- Двушку надо. Иначе не соединит.  
\- Вряд ли у кого-то из нас есть с собой мелкие советские деньги, - занудствует Зануда.  
Они выворачивают все карманы. Естественно, там ничего не находится. Угроза ругается протяжным русским матом, и Зануда опять пеняет ему за язык.  
\- Может, на квартиру? Там согреемся, поищем в ящиках, может, найдем деньги...  
Вот только если они уйдут отсюда - автомат исчезнет. Барнс уверен, что все это понимают. Да и Угроза не настаивает, только вздыхает:  
\- Тут все-таки не Африка...  
Африка.  
Барнс лезет рукой под хенли. На шее у него висит традиционная африканская монета. Стив повесил ее Барнсу на шею, когда они встретились после криокамеры. Амулет от нечистой силы...  
Монета была с дыркой, и по размеру явно не проходила в щель. Но Барнс все-равно пробует. Отделение следит за ним, затаив дыхание. Монета глухо звякает, падая внутрь; за этим звуком - щелчок и хриплый, словно от плача, голос Стива.  
\- Алло?  
\- Стив? - у самого голос прихватило.  
\- Баки? Баки, ты жив? Где ты?  
\- Я жив. Насчет где...  
\- Просто скажи мне, - лихорадочно просит Стив. - Хотя бы ориентировочно. Я приеду, я тебя найду, Бак, только не клади трубку! Говори со мной, хорошо? Просто говори со мной...  
Барнс не кладет трубку, только передает Зануде - тот лучше объяснит про параллельный мир. Поворачивается к Баки. У того вид одновременно облегченный и виноватый.  
\- Ты же сам знаешь, - мягко говорит Барнс. - Стив найдет нас. В каком угодно мире.


End file.
